Romantisme
by Loupiote54
Summary: Antonio veut se déclarer de façon romantique. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Spamano.


Et voilà un petit Spamano dont l'idée me trottait dans la tête après avoir lu Les liaisons dangereuses et la multitude de lettres d'amour qu'on y trouve. Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: **Le seul possesseur d'Hetalia est Himaruya et je ne les utilise pas pour de l'argent, juste pour m'amuser avec et les mettre en couple.

**Romantisme**

Lovino Vargas ne comprenait plus rien aux actes d'Antonio ces temps-ci. Pendant plusieurs siècles, il l'avait traité comme un gamin bougon même alors qu'il était adulte ce qui l'énervait. Personne n'aime être considéré comme un enfant. Puis, sans prévenir, son comportement avait changé. Tout d'abord, il avait traversé une phase de drague frénétique, ramenant une fille différente tous les soirs, principalement des pétasses avec plus de plastique que de chair véritable, et semblant ignorer Lovino. Ensuite, ce crétin avait arrêté du jour au lendemain pour se mettre à le suivre partout, à l'inviter au restaurant, à saisir toutes les excuses pour le toucher et à lui faire des compliments bizarres. Mais vraiment bizarres. Il s'était même demandé si il n'avait pas fait un pari débile avec ses deux abrutis de meilleurs amis mais depuis que ces deux-là étaient occupés à roucouler, l'un avec un anglais à gros sourcils et l'autre avec un type qui se baladait avec un ourson en peluche, ils s'étaient calmés sur ce genre de choses. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'un pari pour l'emmerder. En réalité, on aurait presque dit que ce bastardo essayait de le séduire. Une idée ridicule évidemment pourquoi le bel...euh non, il n'était ni beau, ni sexy, ni séduisant, ce n'était qu'un idiot qui ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui de cette façon. Et si il rougissait en pensant à l'espagnol torse nu, c'était parce qu'il faisait chaud et c'était tout. Enfin, c'était tellement anormal qu'il avait préféré rentrer en Italie en utilisant un prétexte bidon.

* * *

Mais comme il n'était pas cruel, il avait continué à parler à l'autre nation grâce à Skype et avait ainsi pu observer que ce con était brusquement devenu très joyeux sans raison. Mais cela lui avait plu de le voir comme ça, pas parce qu'il aimait voir Tonio heureux évidemment, juste parce qu'il avait arrêté de se conduire bizarrement. Cette période avait duré quelques jours puis soudain, plus rien, silence complet. Un peu inquiet...non étonné! Un peu surpris, il avait tenté le téléphone fixe, le portable, les mails, tous les moyens de communication possibles et imaginables mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Alors, à peine trois jours après, il s'était rendu à une réunion de l'Union Européenne à Bruxelles. Espagne était là mais il n'avait pas pu lui parler. Cet imbécile était resté avec Francis, Gilbert et leurs copains respectifs. Pour tout dire, il n'avait parlé à personne, ne prenant pas la parole de la réunion et était partie aussitôt celle-ci terminée. Et ses amis avaient foudroyé du regard pendant tout ce temps un italien très surpris. On aurait dit que c'était sa faute si l'autre con était déprimé! Parce qu'il était déprimé, c'était sûr. Il n'avait pas souri une seule fois, gardant les yeux baissés et la seule fois où il les avait levé brièvement, Romano avait vu qu'ils étaient gonflés et un peu rouge, comme si il avait pleuré. Non, il n'avait pas regardé discrètement ce débile tout le temps en espérant un signe de sa part. Et si il était sorti de la réunion de très mauvaise humeur, ce n'était que parce que les deux couillons adjoints d'Espagne semblait penser que tout était de sa faute alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait, pas parce qu'il mourait d'envie de casser la gueule du responsable et d'aller réconforter cet abruti. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait foncé à l'aéroport en espérant intercepter ce bâtard avant qu'il ne soit dans l'avion. De toute façon, il n'avait pas réussi à cause de son frère qui l'avait retenu en espérant le convaincre de manger avec lui et Ludwig. Italie du sud détestait ce maudit bouffeur de patate qui avait séduit son jumeau. Et aussi ce crétin de Spain!

* * *

Feliciano soupira en regardant son frère qui tournait en rond dans son salon comme un animal en cage. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le désastreux sommet de l'UE. Lovino avait essayé d'aller voir Antonio pour lui parler mais celui-ci s'était enfermé chez lui et avait refusé de lui ouvrir. Et sa tentative de défoncer la porte s'était soldée par une épaule en piteux état et une menace d'appeler la police. C'était cela surtout qui avait surpris Hetalia, venu réconforter son jumeau. La nation espagnole s'était toujours montrée d'une patience exemplaire envers son frère râleur, maladroit, casse-pieds, vulgaire et de mauvaise foi. En outre, il était sûr qu'Antonio était fou amoureux de Lovino depuis un bon moment et ne comprenait pas plus que la tornade actuellement occupée à se défouler en déchiquetant un malheureux coussin ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Cela l'embêtait énormément surtout qu'il savait depuis longtemps que Romano était aussi amoureux et que même si il le niait farouchement, il était mort d'inquiétude et complètement paniqué à l'idée que Espagne ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider plus mais à part l'écouter, le consoler de son mieux et éviter qu'il ne dévaste complètement son appartement, le châtain ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Évidemment, espérant que ce soit son Tonio, Lovino fonça vers la porte, abandonnant les restes du dernier coussin disponible. L' Italie du Nord pria silencieusement pour que ce soit de bonnes nouvelles. Il ne pourrait pas retenir son frère dans le cas contraire.

* * *

Il entendit des cris, un bruit de porte claquée et Romano arriva en râlant après la poste de chez lui, une lettre à la main.

-Veee fratello, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ces connards congénitaux ont encore égaré une lettre. Elle arrive avec plus de deux semaines de retard. En plus, une lettre d'Antonio!

Et sans plus attendre, il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit un morceau de parchemin.

-Du parchemin? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

Il commença à lire la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage changea. Son expression agacée habituelle laissa place à une grande surprise, ensuite à un visage rouge de confusion puis à un sourire un peu idiot et enfin, il devient livide et se rua dehors en hurlant:

-Espèce de bastardo de merde de mes deux!

Resté seul, Feliciano, curieux, ramassa la lettre abandonnée et commença à la lire.

* * *

_Lovi,_

_tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris. Je te vois d'ici froncer les sourcils en te demandant pourquoi diable j'ai utilisé une plume et de l'encre. Et bien, je trouvais cela approprié à l'importance de ce dont je veux te parler. Je veux te parler de mes sentiments. Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis très sérieux. Quand tu es arrivé chez moi, tu n'étais qu'un gamin rebelle et rien de plus. Je pensais que tu t'adoucirais mais j'ai vite abandonné cette idée. Seuls les tomates pouvaient t'amadouer. Et puis, il y a eu cette fois où des soldats allemands sont venus chez moi. Tu te souviens, tu les avais attaqué. Au début, j'étais en colère puis j'ai compris que tu avais voulu me défendre. Tu ressemblais à une tomate en m'avouant tes motivations, tu étais vraiment mignon. Après cet événement, tu a été un peu plus sage et moi, j'ai peu à peu appris à voir derrière ta carapace, j'ai vu à quel point tu te souciais de ton peuple, ton complexe d'infériorité par rapport à ton frère, ta tendresse maladroite et ta sensibilité. Et je t'ai vu grandir et devenir un beau jeune homme. Un très beau jeune homme._

_ Et j'ai commencé à te regarder différemment. J'ai longtemps refoulé ces pulsions, me disant que ça me passerait et que je t'avais en parti élevé, que c'était ridicule, j'ai invoqué mille raisons. Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer tes traits, tes yeux et tes trop rares sourires. Pourquoi ne souris tu pas plus souvent? Tu es magnifique lorsque ça arrive. Je me rends compte que je temporise encore. Il faudra bien pourtant en venir au but de cette lettre. Tu dois commencer à t'impatienter. Tu es loin d'être bête mais quand il s'agit de sentiments, tu n'es pas doué. Mais j'aime ça chez toi. J'aime ta voix quand tu chantes, j'aime ta mine embarrassée quand je te fais un câlin en public, j'aime ton odeur, j'aime tes joues rouges quand tu te confies à moi, je t'aime tout court._

_Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire jusqu'à présent, j'avais trop peur d'être rejeté. Après tout, j'ai été ton tuteur et si tu trouves que je ne suis qu'un vieux pervers, je comprendrais et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je te laisse le choix. Si tu veux bien de moi, retrouve moi le vingt août à dix-huit heures devant le vieux chêne au bord de la rivière, près de chez moi. Je sais que tu le connais, tu vas souvent pêcher là l'été. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, contente toi de ne pas venir. Alors je te promets que je ne t'importunerai plus jamais. Je ne t'adresserai même plus la parole. Tu pourras continuer ta vie presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et si je ne peux pas te l'apporter, j'espère qu'un ou une autre y arrivera. Sache juste que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours quoi que tu fasses. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde._

_Antonio_

* * *

L'italien sourit. Finalement, ce n'était que ça. Il nettoya le désordre mit par son frère, rangea précieusement la lettre dans un endroit où son jumeau la trouverait facilement, pensant qu'il voudrait sans doute la garder et rentra chez lui, pressé de tout raconter à son propre petit ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir réquisitionné un jet privé en profitant de son statut de nation, Lovino débarquait devant la demeure du bastardo, bien décidé à ne pas partir avant de lui avoir parler. Il frappa à la porte:

-Eh connard, tu as intérêt à m'ouvrir cette fois!

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Je sais que tu es là, enfoiré! Ouvre, c'est important!

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Ah, tu commences à me faire vraiment chier! Je te préviens, je ne bouge pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'as pas ouvert et je hurle!

Et cet abruti se cachait toujours.

-Tu m'énerves! Espèce de débile moyenâgeux stupidement romantique, crétin des bois, enculé de merde...

Il continua ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se trouver à court d'insultes et de souffle.

Bon, ce type était vraiment le dernier des abrutis, il ne restait plus qu'à employer le plan B. L'italien sortit de sa poche un passe-partout, emprunté à une de ses relations dans la mafia avant de partir et l'utilisa sur la serrure. Celle-ci était vieille mais cet imbécile heureux l'entretenait soigneusement, aussi put-il entrer sans trop de difficulté.

* * *

Antonio, très occupé à déprimer sur son canapé, fut très surpris de voir un italien vraiment furieux (et vraiment sexy) bondir dans la pièce en hurlant:

-Tu sais qu'on est au vingt-et-unième siècle, débile?

L'espagnol tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais ne parvient à dire qu'un «Qu...» avant que l'italien ne le coupe.

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et envoyer un mail ou un SMS, non, il a fallu que tu te la joues romantique! Une lettre, ça se perd, sale bâtard! Tu es vraiment le dernier des idiots, le roi des abrutis, un âne bâté, un...

Ses mots parvinrent aux oreilles de son vis-à-vis, un peu ahuri, puis à son cerveau. Il profita d'un moment où son Lovi reprenait son souffle pour parler.

-Tu veux dire que ma lettre est arrivée en en retard?

-Je l'ai reçue aujourd'hui! Et puis sérieusement, sur du parchemin et à la plume! Ce n'est pas romantique et ce n'est pas approprié. Tu es vraiment...

Mais Espagne, plein d'espoir, lui demanda:

-Alors...Tu m'aimes?

-Bah oui je t'aime, merde! Idiot!

* * *

Romano continua à insulter le crétin qui restait debout devant lui avec un sourire béat. Soudain, en plein milieu d'une diatribe particulièrement virulente à propos de la filiation de la nation avec un mulet et une chèvre, il fut coupé par un baiser. Et quel baiser! Les lèvres d'Antonio étaient brûlantes contre les siennes, sa langue taquine avait déjà forcé le passage et jouait avec la sienne et putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon! Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il se retrouva pressé contre le torse de Tonio. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, décidé à ne jamais le lâcher. Finalement, le baiser prit fin, le laissant rouge, pantelant et totalement vulnérable face au regard ardent de Spain. A ce moment-là, il aurait pu lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait pas pu se défendre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il refoulait son amour, convaincu que ce crétin ne le verrait jamais que comme le sale gamin dont il avait hérité en conquérant ses terres. Mais le crétin en question se contenta de le lâcher, le laissant se remettre. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les jambes flageolantes. Antonio s'assit à côté de lui.

-C'était...Oh putain!

Il savait que la nation espagnole état chaude, il avait entendu les rumeurs mais à ce point! Il avait toujours trouvé ridicule toutes ses comparaisons avec le feu à propos de l'amour et se moquait souvent des romans à l'eau de rose que lisait son frangin mais là, il était obligé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas complètement dénué de sens.

-Je peux faire plein d'autres choses, mi amor.

* * *

Romano observa celui qu'il aimait. Il le fixait avec amour et désir. Il sentit son entrejambe s'éveiller. Alors, doucement, il rendit son baiser à son bien-aimé. Celui-ci envoya valser sa chemise et entreprit de déshabiller son Lovi tout en le caressant. Le résultat fut que l'Italie ne put retenir un gémissement. Il l'embrassa avec douceur tout en l'allongeant et entreprit de le préparer avec soin. Son amant se montra très doux et ce fut merveilleux. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé, nu et satisfait, le corps chaud de Tonio sur le sien, plongé dans ses yeux verts qui le contemplaient comme si il était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie et que si il le regardait toujours ainsi, cela suffirait à son bonheur.

* * *

Ok, la fin est guimauve. Mais on est en pleine période de fêtes après tout. Allez, il faut que j'aille dormir.


End file.
